


End of an Era

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Even Gibbs has to try new things.





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #550 "dinosaur" and inspired by a comment from my friend 

“What is this?” Gibbs demanded.

“Your new phone, boss,” said McGee, warily.

“Where’re all the buttons?”

“It’s a touch screen,” said Abby. “The buttons are on the screen, along with a whole bunch of other stuff.”

Gibbs frowned. “All I need to do is make phone calls.”

“And it will,” McGee promised. “But you can also take pictures, send texts, check e-mail…”

“The old one worked just fine,” Gibbs insisted.

“Gibbs, they don’t make them anymore,” said Abby. “Your old phone was a _dinosaur_ , by technology standards.”

“Fine,” snapped Gibbs. “But it breaks, you fix it.”

“Deal,” they both agreed.

THE END


End file.
